Dernière sortie entre frère
by DeanaCanada
Summary: Dean et Sam passent leur dernière nuit avant leur combat à Détroit. Ils décident d'aller dans un bar à streapteaseuse et de passer cette nuit ensemble avec une femme. Attention, cet OS contient un langage sexuel trés cru.


_**C'était la dernière nuit avant de partir pour Détroit. Bobby était parti en ville pour prendre une dernière cuite. Dean voulait passer un peu de temps en bonne compagnie. Il avait insisté pour que son frère l'accompagne dans ce bar. Réticent, Sam n'aimait pas fréquenter ce genre d'endroit où les femmes se dandinaient à moitié nue. Mais comme c'était la dernière volonté de son frère, il se prêtait au jeu sans rien dire. Il n'avait rien de prévu donc, c'était une façon, pour lui, de passer ses derniers instants avec son grand frère. **_

_**Dean avait jeté son dévolu sur une jolie thaïlandaise, fine et très petite. **_

_**D: Allez, Sammy! Viens t'amuser avec nous! **_

_**S: Tu plaisantes! Je ne vais pas m'envoyer en l'air devant toi.**_

_**D: Tu sais, mec! Ça n'a plus d'importance ce qu'on fait alors vient…**_

_**S: Non, Dean, je ne suis pas partisan de ce genre de truc. **_

_**D: Tu n'es partisan de rien. Mais pour une fois, on peut s'éclater tous les deux. Allez mec, c'est une chose qu'on a jamais faite. **_

_**S: Tu vas te faire une nana devant moi et après, je vais…oh, non, non, non, c'est vraiment dégueu. **_

_**D: Bon, pas grave! En attendant, tu restes dehors ou tu peux entrer et prendre de la graine, mec. **_

_**S: Nan mais là, tu deviens pervers mon pauvre, je ne peux pas te regarder pendant que…vraiment pervers. **_

_**D: Crois-moi, mec! Tu serais étonné du nombre de chose qu'on peut faire quand on sait que c'est pour la dernière fois. **_

_**S: Dean! Je sais que…bon ok, je vais entrer, après tôt c'est pas la première fois que je te vois en train de…**_

_**Dean éclata de rire parce qu'il repensait à cette fois là où Sam était entré dans la chambre d'hôtel quand il était en pleine action avec deux superbes jumelles. La jeune femme ne parlait pas un seul mot dans leur langue. C'était une opportunité pour Dean qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Grands cils, sourire aux lèvres, Thaï « surnom que Dean lui avait donné » les fit entrer dans sa loge personnelle. Vraiment embarrassé, Sam s'assit sur le fauteuil juste en face du lit. Comment avait-il pu être assez cinglé pour avoir suivi son frère dans cette galère? Il n'y avait que Dean pour l'entraîner là dedans. **_

_**Dean avait déjà oublié la présence de son frère et commençait à déshabiller Thaï, à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur les épaules. Enfin nue, la jeune femme ne traîna pas et retira les vêtements de son client. Très experte, elle lui caressait le corps avide de plaisir, une main glissait le long du dos, l'autre dans l'entrejambe. Le sexe du chasseur se dressa très vite. Dean sentait la main agile de la jeune femme lui malaxer les bourses puis remonter doucement vers son membre. Il ne perdait pas de temps de son côté avec une main dans la chevelure noire et l'autre qui titillait le clitoris de Thaï. Leurs respirations devenaient plus haletantes, saccadés de petits gémissements. Dean allongea sa partenaire sur le lit et continuait de lui déposer des baisers sur son corps. La jeune femme se arquait de plaisir, tendait la pointe de ses seins ronds et fermes pour qu'il les prennent dans la bouche. Ce qu'il fit avec avidité. **_

_**Enfin, Thaï tapota sur le lit pour faire comprendre à son client de s'allonger. Dean obéit sans rien dire et laissa la jeune femme se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle le provoqua encore un peu avant de laisser la queue de son client la pénétrer d'un seul coup. Les deux partenaires échappèrent un cri de gémissement à ce moment là. Toujours en dominatrice, Thaï levait et descendait ses fesses, lentement puis vite, reprenait la cadence et recommençait. Dean gémissait de plaisir, les mains collées sur le bassin de sa partenaire pour qu'elle active ses mouvements. **_

_**Assis en face du lit, Sam ne voyait pas leurs visages. De là où il était, il voyait l'énorme queue de son frère entrer et sortir du sexe de la jeune femme, les couilles étirées et écrasées selon le mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son propre sexe de gonfler dans son pantalon face à une telle vue. **_

_**D: Ah oui, c'est trop bon! Putain, Sammy, t'attend quoi? Viens! **_

_**Quelques secondes et Sam avait prit sa décision. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements. Pas besoin de faire le tour du lit. Il grimpa directement par le pied et rampa jusqu'au couple en pleine action. Il déposa de nombreux baisers le long du dos de la jeune femme en remontant doucement jusqu'à son cou. Il mouilla un doigt et le fourra dans l'anus de la jeune femme, ensuite deux puis un troisième. Thaï paraissait aimer ce va et vient inopiné et s'agitait encore plus vite. Enfin, Sam attrapa son sexe et pénétra l'anus de la jeune femme, d'abord avec délicatesse ensuite, il augmenta sa vitesse et l'enfonça entièrement non sans pousser un cri de satisfaction. **_

_**Prise en sandwich, Thaï se voyait à peine entre ces deux chasseurs mais elle appréciait bruyamment cet échange. **_

_**D: Putain, j'adore ça! **_

_**S: Ah oui! Jamais j'aurai cru le dire mais moi aussi! **_

_**Thaï se pencha pour embrasser le cou puis l'épaule de Dean. Elle était secouée de chaque côté et en redemandait par des petits gémissements. Sam pouvait enfin voir le visage de son frère. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus à ce moment là. L'idée de s'envoyer en l'air à trois ou de voir son grand frère en pleine jouissance. Il redoubla ses coups de buttoirs, forçant ainsi son frère à pénétrer plus profondément la jeune femme. Leurs couilles se touchaient avec la force des coups, leurs procurant un plaisir indescriptible. **_

_**D: Oui, oh oui! Je vais exploser! **_

_**S: Moi aussi, mec! Je…j'ai…oh…ah oui, là, c'est trop bon! **_

_**D: Oh oui! Trop bon! **_

_**S: J'ai l'impression que je te fais l'amour, Dean. C'est oh…trop jouissif! Ah oui! **_

_**La jeune femme balbutia des mots dans sa langue avant de pousser plusieurs cris. Elle était en plein orgasme et son sexe ainsi que son anus se resserrèrent par à coups sur les deux queues qui la pénétraient. Leurs bites étranglées par ces spasmes, les deux frères sentaient leurs couilles s'alourdir et s'entrechoquer plus fortement. **_

_**S: Ça vient, ça vient…**_

_**D: Oh putain! Vas-y, frangin! **_

_**Sam se pencha instinctivement vers son frère de la même manière qu'il le ferait avec une femme et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Ils se vidèrent de cette façon dans la jeune femme, étouffant par leur baiser des cris qui venaient du plus profond de leur gorge. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce moment de total libération. **_


End file.
